Death Note: Third Note: The NJ Massacre Cases
by it's pronounced 'lowlight
Summary: Ringwood, NJ was a quiet, boring town in upstate New Jersey. When Beyond Birthday escapes from jail and sets his sights on this town, one girl's life changes forever as L enlists her help. M for graphic details.
1. Escaped Criminals and Strange Email

**I'm back with Death Note!! This one will be way better than my other one, just you wait and see.**

**Summary: Ringwood, New Jersey is a quiet, uneventful town in northern NJ. When Beyond Birthday escapes from the Los Angeles prison, he sets his sights on this quaint little area. For one young lady by the name of Allison Cutri, this does not bode well.**

**Warning: This may require some graphic…details, so I'm rating it M, just to be safe. Some of the names that you see here are actual people in my school, and I'm very lucky that they have double initials.**

Chapter 1: Escaped Criminals and E-mails from Strangers

"Allison? Can you come down here for a second?" My mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Her voice wavered slightly, as if she was nervous. The thing about my mom was that, working in post-operation cardiac surgery, she was never nervous.

I hopped out of bed, and made sure that my sister was still asleep. When everything was home-free, I walked down the stairs and towards the apprehensive matriarch.

"What is it?" I asked, making sure that I could see her face.

My mom was very quiet for a few seconds before answering me. "Do you remember the case a few months back? The one in LA that you were so interested in?"

"The Wara Ningyo Murders? Yeah, but what about them?" I recalled. They were known by a new name, the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, but I stilled called them the Wara Ningyo murders. This case had me on edge for weeks, and it was all that I could talk about after going back to school. I was only interested because L had stepped in. He, or she ('cause you never know) is very picky about his cases, so when I had heard a rumor that L had taken an interest…let's just say that you couldn't pull me away from the newspaper. My friends eventually learned to just zone out when I went on a rant about it.

"Well, the murderer has escaped from the prison," my mom anxiously said. "They believe that he may be headed for somewhere in the LA vicinity, but they only say that this is very unlikely. It's possible that he could be headed for the East coast."

"Mom, what would Beyond Birthday want with a boring little town like ours? You worry too much." I reminded her, before I continued. "Plus, all of his victims had double initials. If I would worry about anybody, I would worry about Breann, or Kylie, or something."

She nodded, and said, "You're right. But be careful. You never know what a person like him is capable of."

XxXxX

Meanwhile, while Allison and Ms. Adatto had their conversation, a man poured over a map of the United States. He cracked his neck, and left it hanging at an odd angle. He closed his eyes, and placed a finger over a state. He then focused on that state, and repeated the process.

"Ah, L," the man said, with a smirk in his voice. "You thought that you had beaten me after Los Angeles. But I'm about to show you what I can do in a city that's completely the opposite."

And with that, Beyond Birthday laughed. Laughed with all of his might. No matter what, the thought of L as his target now could not make the hysterical, shinigami-like laughter subside.

XxXxX

Allison's POV

Lakeland Regional High School was abuzz with chatter about the recently escaped criminal. I, for one, couldn't resist joining in every conversation that I had heard. My best friend, Breann, was freaking out.

"He's gonna come after me! And KILL ME!!" She screamed during recess. Not only her, but the resident popular, Carli Clarke was doing the exact same thing as well. A lot of kids were freaking out, too. Some juniors that I didn't even know were coming up to me and asking me whether or not they were "going to fucking die, so just fucking tell them already!" True words.

One person that constantly needed reminding was my best guy friend, Dylan, even though he didn't have double initials. He was, technically, _not_ gay, but everyone else says otherwise.

I couldn't help it, either. My family was in danger. My mother's maiden name was Cindy Adatto, but, when she got married, was changed to Cindy Cutri. There was this constant nagging in the back of my mind that I should keep a close eye on them…

XxXxX

I unlocked the front door of my house, and walked up to where I had left the computer…on? I was sure that I had turned it off when I left. Sure enough, there it was, with my message light blinking.

I dropped my bag, and clicked on the flashing light. What appeared to be a message from my mother, turned out to be something much more. My eyes narrowed in confusion as I read the e-mail three times:

_To whom it may concern;_

_I hope that whoever is reading this is a Ms. Allison Cutri. If so, then I wish for you to help me with something. I apologize for borrowing your mother's e-mail address, but, on such short notice, this was the best that I could do. I'm sure that you have heard about the recent escape of serial killer Rue Ryuzaki, or Beyond Birthday. I am aware of how closely you had been trailing the case, which sparks my curiosity. Please, if you wish to help me, you can do so through the number 5 line on your computer. It will stay open until six o'clock this evening._

_L_

_P.S. Please break through the firewall yourself._

This…fraud really had it in for me. Why would my mom try and act like L? Either or, I ran across the street to where my friend/technological prodigy lived.

"MAX!!" I yelled, while banging on the door. I heard footsteps on the other side, and a sick, senior student opened the door. Max was still shorter than me, and looked up at me with bleary eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked in a hushed voice. His wire-rimmed glasses were crooked, and he rubbed his right eye with the back of his hand.

"I have a job for you. I'll even pay you," I said, and he perked up a little bit at this. I quickly informed him, and I prayed that he could break through the firewall for me.

XxXxX

At this point in time, Beyond Birthday had made his way on an airplane that had landed at Newark International Airport. He got off of the plane, and ran a hand through the newly died blonde hair. He chuckled to himself, and walked through the terminal.

**Uh-oh! What does Beyond have planned? Will Max be able to break through the firewall? Will Breann stop freaking out? Why am I asking myself all of these stupid questions? Tune in next time to find out!**

**Light: Dude, just shut the hell up.**

**Me: You! How did you get out of the closet?! Aizen, did you do this?**

**Aizen: No. I merely stood back and watched Gin do it.**

**Light: How is Bleach in this fic at all?**

**Me: All of you, back to the closet!**


	2. First Murder on the Horizon

**Hello! I got some good reviews on that last chapter. I'm so proud of all of my readers (-: So, what do you think?**

Mello: You suck. Why are we *CENSORED* here? Matt, why the *CENSORED* do you keep *CENSORED* censoring me?

Matt: Because you need to wash your mouth out with soap.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, L, BB, Max, Breann, or any other people. I also don't own the censor button. That belongs to MissehKeehl.

Warning: This may require some graphic…details, so I'm rating it M just to be safe. A lot of these names are real people, but a lot are a boatload of OCs. First death is here as well, so be ready for a little bit of gore.

"talking**" – regular speech**

"_talking_**" – L speaking**

Chapter 2: First Murder on the Horizon

APOV

Of course, I knew that I would go through intense questioning from Mr. Tech Nerd. His girlfriend's words, not mine.

Max's fingers raced over the keyboard, while he pelted me with an interrogation. "Allison, what did you do to get a firewall like this? This is intricate; one slip-up could crash your computer." Max wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, and I rolled my eyes. When you spend all of your time on the computer like Max, then you can barely do any form of physical activity. This includes typing. "What did you need this firewall to be cracked for? Were you looking at manga again? You know how those have viruses!"

"Max-ˮ

"And you need to be more protected! This cheap crap won't do anything from a program like LimeWire!"

"Max-ˮ

"And one more thing! If you keep this up-ˮ

"MAX! Shut up!" He looked up from my laptop at this. "You've got to understand that I'm not a techie like you! Just get through the firewall, and I'll pay you and we get on with our lives."

"Well, fine then."

A few moments of silence. That's all that it took before I caved into him. "I got this email and I didn't know what it was because the address said it was from my mother and I had to crack this firewall to get to line five and talk to L but I thought it was fake until actually _had_ to crack the firewall and then that's when you came and L's email said that I would help him now that Beyond Birthday has escaped and you know that my mother would never kid around with me like that!" I started taking in deep breaths because of the lack of air, and because I never knew when to stop talking.

"So…this all has to do with the fact that Beyond Birthday has escaped from jail, right?"

I gave him a blank stare that said where-the-hell-were-you-when-I-was-talking? Max shrunk away and continued to type.

"I think…I've got it! Allison, come here!"

I ran over to the computer, and looked at the now-white screen. A calligraphic…ish L appeared, and a synthetic voice popped out.

"_Hello, Ms. Cutri._"

XxXxX

Beyond walked to the front door, and slowly opened the door. No one home in the Amador household. Just how he liked it.

Their daughter, Ashley, would be the perfect candidate for his first murder. She was an outcast at school, had double initials, like his signature style, and

Beyond smiled to himself, and let out a small laugh, that turned into a full-blown cackle.

XxXxX

"AHHH!" Allison fell backwards, and Max nearly jumped out of his seat. Unfortunately, L could see exactly what was going on from the other side of the monitor (this, of course, was unknown to Allison and Max).

"_I apologize greatly for involving you in this case, Ms. Cutri, but I do request that you act professionally. Beyond Birthday is a very serious murderer, and I fear that he may strike your city soon."_

"Yeah…Sorry about that," Allison said while pulling herself back up. "But you know, it's kind of shocking to hear the world's greatest detective talking to you from your computer!"

"Allison, take it easy!" Max whispered hurriedly. "He has the power to arrest you for things you didn't even know you did!"

"_But, Mr. Gerber, I would not, as it would appear to you, do that. It is injustice, the very thing which I fight against._" There was a slight pause as Max and Allison digested this. "_Now, Ms. Cutri, I turn to you. It appears you have done extensive research on the LABB Murder Case. You know the inner workings of the case, which is something that I will ignore at this time. You know that Naomi Misora is given credit for assisting me. Now I wish for you to be my confidant in this trying time. If you would please_-"

"Wait just a second!" Allison cried out. "I'm just a high school student! I'm not an FBI agent like Ms. Misora, or a genius like you!"

"Au contraire_ Ms. Cutri. If you remember correctly, you were put up a grade, and took several college level courses as a junior in high school. Your deductive reasoning skills are impeccable, and you can remain calm and levelheaded in most situations. As a senior, you are taking a science course equivalent to a second year student in medical school. _" Allison began gaping like a fish. "_As you can see, I have done extensive research, and I believe that you are_ – " L cut off quickly, and a slight gasp was heard from behind the monitor.

"Mr. L?" Max asked.

"Is everything alright?" Allison continued.

"_It appears that we may be too late to stop the murders from ever occurring, as they had already started."_

"Who was it?" Allison asked quietly.

"_A young freshman by the name of Ashley Amador._"

And a pin was heard dropping.

XxXxX

"And in other news, fourteen-year-old Ashley Amador was found in her home, dead, this morning. Her injuries were quite extensive and intensive, with heavy internal bleeding in the areas on her body that weren't cut. The room she was found in was covered in blood. Investigators have confirmed that Amador's body was drained of all blood, and that it was thrown all over the walls, floor, and ceiling. Her family is in morning, and did not wish to comment at this time."

XxXxX

"Not…little Ashley…" Allison's voice trailed off quietly. She was never _really_ close to Dylan Amador, but they did still talk.

"_I'm afraid that this is so. Ms. Amador has been killed, most likely by Beyond Birthday. It is now imperative that I receive an answer from you. Allison Cutri, will you assist me in the arrest and conviction of Beyond Birthday?_"

Allison sat quietly for several minutes, positioned in a thinking pose. After some time, she nodded firmly, with a look of determination in her dark brown eyes.

"I'll do it."

**Yay! After, like, a year, I finally did it! Next chapter, Allison will investigate the home.**

**Please review!**


End file.
